warrenzevonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Zevon Quotations
The following is a list of memorable quotations said by Warren Zevon, then there is a section of quotes about Zevon. Sourced Mortality * Well, first of all, let me say that I might have made a tactical error in not going to a physician for 20 years. It was one of those phobias that really didn’t pay off. ** The Late Show with David Letterman (2002-10-30) * Enjoy every sandwich. ** Advice given by Warren on The Late Show with David Letterman when he knew he had terminal mesothelioma (2002-10-30) *Somebody who won't go to the doctor for a normal checkup is fearful and nervous, but once you find out what it's like on the other side, you can go beyond fear. **Zevon musing about his terminal diagnosis, Quoted in Jon Pareles, "Warren Zevon's last waltz." The New York Times (2003-01-26) *"I got to be the most fucked-up rock star on the block, at least on my block. And then I got to be a sober dad for 18 years. I've had two very full lives. ** Quoted in, "Werewolves of London' singer dead at 56", Associated Press (2003-09-08) Violence * Get out here and dance, or I'll kill ya! And I got the means! **Quoted from Zevon's rendition of "Poor Poor Pitiful Me" on his live album Stand in the Fire. * Sickness, doctors, that scares me, not violence -- helplessness. That's why I turn to violent stories. ** Quoted in Andrew Dansby, "Warren Zevon Dies" Rolling Stone (2003-09-08) *I always like to have violent lyrics and violent music, the knowledge of death and fear of death informs my existence. It's a safe, kind of cheerful way of dealing with that issue. ** Quoted in, "Werewolves of London' singer dead at 56", Associated Press (2003-09-08) Alcoholism * From what I know about alcoholism, I'd say there's nothing romantic, nothing grand, nothing heroic, nothing brave -- nothing like that about drinking. It's a real coward's death. **Quoted in Paul Nelson, "Warren Zevon's Resurrection: How he saved himself from a coward's death", Rolling Stone (1981-03-19) * I wrote my songs despite the fact that I was a drunk, not because of it. ** Quoted in Spencer Leigh, "Warren Zevon: Singer-songwriter author of 'Werewolves of London'", The Independent (2003-09-09) Music * I write songs about things that I'm simultaneously trying to not think about. ** Quoted in David Bowman, "My Lunch with Warren Zevon," Salon.com (2000-03-17) * It just sort of happened. I wrote like what I'd always read and what was in the movies... I'm sure popular music is supposed to be like this. ** Quoted in David Bowman, "My Lunch with Warren Zevon," Salon.com (2000-03-17), answering the question "What led you to stake out the noir Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner genre?" * I felt that it was music of another time, I couldn't add anything, and it wasn't necessarily so relevant anymore. **Answering why he did not become a classical musician, Quoted in Jon Pareles, "Warren Zevon's last waltz." The New York Times (2003-01-26) General *I suppose on some deep and profound level, the evening would seem incomplete to me without three minutes of howling. ** In reference to always seeming to have to sing "Werewolves of London" at concerts. Quoted in, Warren Zevon Trvia and Quotes, TV.com * I'm insane. I'm fucked up. I have problems. But I don't get depressed and I don't get bored. ** Quoted in David Bowman, "My Lunch with Warren Zevon," Salon.com (2000-03-17) * The reason I put the skull with my glasses on every album is because it reminds me not to take myself seriously. Most people do take themselves seriously in this job, but so as long as I have that skull wearing my glasses beaming back at me from my luggage tags and shit, it tends to remind me before it's too late, that I better lighten up a little bit. * We buy books because we think we’re buying the time to read them. — Warren quoted Schopenhauer in "Keep in Your Heart" VH1 Movie. About Zevon *A moralist in cynic's clothing, Zevon nails a part of the American character rarely captured in pop music. **Bruce Springsteen, blurb for I'll Sleep When I'm Dead: The Dirty Life and Times of Warren Zevon by Crystal Zevon. * Better Than Porn ** Tag line of the semi-offical Warren Zevon forum, Just an Excitable Board - attributed to Jordan Zevon. *Dad had obsessions with certain things. He had an obsession with gorillas, and he had an obsession with skulls. There was a plastic gorilla thing that had wire-rimmed glasses on, and he had a song called, 'Gorilla', on his first album, Wanted Dead or Alive. ** Jordan Zevon See Also *Warren Zevon External Links *Warren Zevon on Brainy Quote *Warren Zevon quotes on TV.com Category:People